Cascanueces Moderno
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Kamisumi Shirohoshi. Intercambio Estelar. Para: Mirel Moon. La trama es un revoltijo de todo lo que pidió ella, espero le guste.


**Disclaimer. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

 **Resumen:** One-shot paraMirel Moon, participa en el intercambio navideño de LadiesKou. La trama es un revoltijo de todo lo que pidió ella, espero le guste.

* * *

 **Cascanueces moderno**

Diamante se encontraba bebiendo su cuarta taza de café, mientras que la otra mano se encargaba de aporrear el teclado.

-Esta propuesta para el nuevo producto, es la mejor que he escrito…

Lanzo el comentario a la nada, pues era el único en la oficina. Dejo la taza en su escritorio. Su celular sonó en ese momento. Miro fastidiado al aparato, en realidad no quería contestar, pero sino lo hacía, sabía que después llamaría a la oficina, y por regla tenia no asesinar el teléfono de la oficina, mucho menos desconectarlo- no lo fueran a llamar en navidad para algo importante- tomo el aparato molesto.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!

-Nada imbécil, aquí para variar, esperando en mi casa, a mi único hermano.

-Healer…en verdad estoy ocupado…-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Juro que, si no te presentas, subiré a Facebook esa foto tan vergonzosa, de cuando eras un niño gordito, de pantaloncitos cortos y llorando en el regazo de Santa Claus, le pedias una novia para toda la vida.

Diamante se sonrojo, en verdad había olvidado ese acontecimiento, pero como un torrente poderoso, recordó que estaba enamorado de una niña de la escuela, que nunca le hizo caso por no ser bien parecido, claro con el tiempo se había vuelto un "mangazo", y la estúpida niña y todas esas tonterías del amor y las cosas infantiles se fueron al basurero más cercano. Al no verse cumplido su deseo. Nunca más creyó en la magia, el amor o demás cosas intangibles, para él lo verdadero era lo que se podía palpar o comprar a meses sin intereses con la tarjeta de crédito de su preferencia.

-¡No te atreverías greñuda!

-¡Sí que lo haría!

-Yo…yo nunca más te volvería hablar si lo haces, ¡lo juro!- amenazo Diamante.

-Como si no lo hicieras ahora, el romance con tu trabajo pronto celebrara las bodas de oro, enserio deja un momento tu oficina y ven a convivir, ya solo nos tenemos nosotros, ahora que mamá y papá ya no están.

Ese era el golpe más bajo de la platinada. Diamante suspiro derrotado, ya había terminado, de hecho eso que había finalizado era para finales de enero.

-Esta bien enanita- le dijo haciendo enojar a Healer- voy para allá, comprare algo en el camino…

-¡Pero no es necesario! ¡Aquí tenemos de todo!

-No quiero llegar con las manos vacías, comprare ese ron, que tanto te gusta tomar…

-¡Oye no soy una alcohólica!

-Claro, claro, bebedora ocasional, nos vemos en un rato.

-¡Me haces tan feliz hermanito! ¡No te arrepentirás! ¡Tengo una amiga que quiero presentarte!

Y antes de que Diamante protestara por la intromisión en su vida social, su hermana Healer colgó.

-Lo que me faltaba.

Diamante apago su computadora, tomo su saco, y salió de la oficina, las luces navideñas ya inundaban el anochecer, se abrigo bien y camino hacia su auto, sin problemas fue a la mejor licorería de la ciudad y compro el ron prometido, nuevamente comenzó a manejar, la casa de Healer estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, así que le tomaría una hora llegar.

Le gustaba manejar en silencio, pero sintió algo diferente, ¿talvez estar en camino a una fiesta? Ciertamente ese hecho era novedad. O el espíritu navideño emergiendo de su corazón de hielo, ¿o todo en conjunto?, encendió el radio del auto y le hizo reír la canción.

"Sí, esto es el amor woo  
Vamos nena

Ciento de palabras, miles de imágenes  
Los veo y son lo mismo, los escucho y son los mismo  
Es una extraña sensación, es fácil y difícil  
De los muchos amores, es el mismo amor

Así es como se sentía cada pequeño y similar encuentro  
Al principio, deje bajar mi guardia y en algún momento, pensé  
Eres como las gotas de lluvia que se humedecen sobre mis hombros

Esto es el amor, esto es el amor  
El suave viento, las simples flores florecen en la calle  
Esto es el amor, esto es el amor  
Me hiciste dar cuenta de las pequeñas cosas del amor"

-Demasiado cursi para ser verdadero.

Las luces de un coche que venía en sentido contrario lo cegaron, un rozón del otro vehículo le hizo perder el control, y de pronto la oscuridad.

Una mágica niebla inundo la carretera- hola a todos soy un narrador navideño, hagan de cuenta que soy como la voz de un documental de Discovery channel, sensuala y varonil- ok, basta de mí.

-¿Dónde…estoy?

El pequeño Diamante se asustó al escuchar su voz de edad infantil, pues algo misterioso le hizo volver muchos años atrás, dejándolo como un niño regordete, de mejillas de manzana, pantaloncillos cortos… ¡niño!, ¡por todos los santas del mundo! ¡Ya sal del auto! ¡La acción debe comenzar!

-¿De dónde viene esa voz, tan chillona?

¡Dije que se imaginaran que soy varonil y sensual!

-¿Qué me paso?

Se preguntó el pobre Diamante asustado, al verse reflejado en su auto, y comprobar con horror que no solo se oía como niño, ¡era un niño!

-¡Claro que estoy asustado, idiota! ¿Tú no lo estarías?

Solo es pequeño de estatura, pero tiene su mente de adulto, por eso el mal carácter, por cierto…

-¡¿Dónde estoy?!

Grito el pobre niño.

-¡Tú sabrás lo que es gritar cuando te encuentre!

Bueno ya, ya, cálmate- lo bueno que no tiene poderes en este fic, porque entonces pobre de mí- para que vuelvas a tu mundo deberás pasar por la tierra de los juguetes, ayudar a la princesa de los muñecos a derrotar a la reina Rata, para que el hechizo que lanzo a la princesa, se rompa y deje de ser una cascanueces, ¿a poco la trama no se te antoja muy original?

-¡Espera, espera un momento! ¡Narrador de quinta! ¿Eso no se parece a la historia del Cascanueces?

Silencio sepulcral.

-¡¿Hey te hablo?!

Bueno más o menos, pero es mi historia y no protestes, porque si no te hago un sapo y cambio el cuento. ¡Peor aún! ¡Hago un yaoi contigo! ¡Y con sexo grafico! ¡Y tu serias el que recib…!

-¿Por dónde llego al mundo de juguete?

Así es niño bueno, ahorita se ilumina un camino, y se abre una puerta, el niño obediente llamado Diamante…entra.

Diamante se maravilla por el mundo tan colorido.

-…-

¡Dije se maravilla!

-Oh si, que hermoso, fascinante el lugarcito, con árboles de azúcar y cisnes, supongo que me subo a uno, ¿verdad?

Con algo de dificultad se sube el niño a un cisne, recuerden que le aumente unos kilos, pero prometo que no es niño diabético, aquí pura salud y buenos consejos.

-¡Espérame!

Grita una despampanante muñeca llamada Barbie.

-¡No soy Barbie!

Perdón, llamada Mina, quien será su guía, para mayor comodidad del niño.

-Eres muy parecida a la novia de mi hermana Healer.

-Que buen gusto de tu hermana.

Durante el vuelo, la muñeca Mina le platica a Diamante que para que el hechizo del cascanueces se rompa debe dar tres palmadas, saltar con un solo pie alrededor del cascanueces, y así, volverá a ser la princesa de los muñecos.

¡Facilísimo!

-Regalado- murmura Diamante, pero bien que escuche el tono de sarcasmo.

Como tengo límite de palabras, diré que rápidamente llegaron al castillo de juguete, el capitán de los soldaditos, un guapísimo Seiya Kou los recibe- no te apures mi amor, que aunque eres personaje secundario, eres el primero en mi corazón- seductoramente me guiña un ojo, ¡por eso lo amo!

Lo bueno es que Diamante es niño y no le afectan estos comentarios.

-Recuerda que tengo mi mente de adulto.

Bueno sigamos.

Seiya y Mina lo guían al santuario donde se encuentra el cascanueces, hay una puerta decorada con bastones de dulce.

-Bien original- susurra el niñete Diamante.

La muñeca Mina le sugiere que haga el ritual mágico.

El niño entra, brinca, baila, se contonea, casi hace reggeaton, ¡ya tu sabes!- nótese mi acento puerto riqueño- bueno antes de que me asesine con la mirada el niño del demonio, termina y mágicas luces inundan el lugar, haciendo posible el despertar de la ex cascanueces, ahora princesa de los muñecos, por cierto se llama Serena, te presento a tu salvador, el niño Diamante.

-Diamante a secas.

Diría que el niño se deslumbro por la belleza de la cascanueces pero los popotitos de la protagonista no están muy desarrollados, pues es una niña como Diamante, pero ojo niño de porra, ella si es bien infantil, no hagas peladeces, ¡te lo advierto!

-Como si quisiera.

-¡Gracias por salvarme!

Dice Serena mientras le toma las manos, misteriosamente las mejillas de Diamante se tornan más rojas de lo que estaban, ¿será posible?

Pero no todo es color pastel, de pronto sale el guapazo rey Rubeus, y el sequito de ratas, que desean venganza en contra de Serena…

-¡Momento! ¿No era la reina rata?- me pregunta Diamante ceñudo.

Pues es mi cuento, y si quiero a Rubeus, lo tomo y ¡punto!

Pero no se apuren por los cientos de ratas, ya que entran Seiya, Mina, Goku…

-¿Goku?- preguntan todos bastante extrañados, incluyendo al mismo Goku, que se señala asimismo, no sabe que rayos hace aquí.

Déjenme decirles que es una figura de acción, ¡nada más!, ¿no ven que es la tierra de los juguetes?

-Disculpen, me caí de la serpiente que me llevaba al otro mundo…-

Pero Goku no termina la oración cuando se inicia la trifulca, intenta hacer un kame-kame-ha – ¡oh como se escriba!, no me juzguen es la primera vez que lo menciono por escrito, sigamos- pero no puede, en este universo no, lo siento Goku, sino me destruías mi castillo de dulce, que me quedo relindo y toda mi escenografía, pero le doy un poderoso garrote de goma, no quiero sangre, esto es un asunto navideño, época de buena voluntad…

-¡Narrador!- todos me gritan.

Nadie me respeta, enserio que pesados.

De pronto aparecen más ratas, yo narro valientemente sobre una silla- tengo ratafobia- , los juguetes pelean, el rey rata – guapazo pelirrojo…

-Este narrador es medio resbaloso- dice Rubeus.

Yo ignoro el comentario.

Aparecen los muñecos de Lego, el halcón milenario sale volando por ahí - ¡es de juguete, por eso aparece, aparte porque quiero y me gusto la peli!, ¿yo porque doy tanta explicación?- el señor Cara de Papa, avienta sus papazos, las princesas de Disney, sus disneyazos, mis pequeños ponis, sus ponizazos, Batman y Robin, toman los datos de Haruka y Michiru, creo que hicieron buenas migas, ya se me salió de control todo y por eso, ya voy a terminar esto…

Rubeus se acerca peligrosamente a Serena y Diamante, pero justo cuando los iba a atacar, los juguetes lanzan bombas de queso al balcón del castillo, el aroma hace que todas las ratas se avienten al vacío, y mientras se caen, yo les grito:

¡No se preocupen, caerán en una malteada de mora azul zul zul! – bien padre mi eco, ¿no crees?

Todos celebran, Goku se me escabullo, argumentando que ni de niño jugaba así de tranquilo, que muy aburrida mi batalla, lo perdono porque- tapate los oídos Seiya- fue mi amor platónico.

Bueno, ya todos celebran, comienzan a bailar, Serena y Diamante- que se ve ya muy cómodo en sus pantaloncitos cortos, ya me vio feo, ok no, no está muy cómodo, pero se le ve feliz con la cascanueces- bailan felices, la música clásica del cascanueces.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo? – pregunta Serena a Diamante.

-Yo, yo no sé…es que… aun no son mis vacaciones, tengo que pedirlas en el trabajo con un mes de anticipación.

De pronto todos los muñecos comienzan a perder movimiento, Mina da el porrazo en el suelo, Seiya simplemente se queda estático, Diamante corre hacia ellos, preocupado por que su respuesta no fue la adecuada, la neblina comienza a salir, elevándose cada vez más, desapareciendo poco a poco el reino de los juguetes, Diamante regresa a donde estaba la cascanueces, pero Serena ya no está.

-Hermano…

-Mira ya se mueve…

-¿Barbie?

-Creo que se dio duro en la cabeza, mi hermano cree que eres una Barbie.

-¿Healer, Mina?

-¡Me alegra que estés bien, hermano!

-¿Todo fue un sueño?

-¿Qué cosa? Bueno seguro estas un poco desorientado por el golpe, dormiste durante tres días.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí, pero de milagro no caíste al vacío, ni el otro auto

El día que dieron de alta a Diamante, su hermana Healer le presento a la chica que ya no vio en la fiesta de navidad, por un momento el corazón de Diamante estuvo acelerado ante la expectativa de ver quien era la que entraría por la puerta del hospital, esperaba ver a la cascanueces, pero su esperanza se marchito de golpe, al ver entrar a Esmeralda, claro que la reconocería aunque hubieran pasado veinte años, era la niña que lo había rechazado en la escuela, por ser gordito, bajito, poca cosa, claro que Diamante con mucha categoría la mando…lejos.

Healer ni aun con sus peores amenazas logro sacar a Diamante de su oficina, el pobre se había vuelto algo más allá de un trabajador compulsivo, no quería saber nada de la vida, de las ilusiones, ni del estúpido año nuevo que vendría en unas horas, su todo sería el trabajo de aquí hasta su tumba.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su computadora, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su oficina, y con pasos ligeros se había puesto delante suyo.

-Ejem…

Diamante creyendo que era el guardia del edificio no levanto siquiera la mirada, su concentración la tenía al máximo.

-Si ya te puedes ir, yo cerrare todo, déjame las llaves en el escritorio, se las entregare sin falta a tu reemplazo en la guardia.

-Yo no soy…

Diamante levanto la vista, ante el estaba una hermosa visión rubia, ataviada con un abrigo rojo, que acentuaba su piel blanca y tersa.

-Disculpa la intromisión, pero, bueno, te he estado buscando desde que Sali desde el hospital, en verdad quería disculparme contigo, por mi culpa tuvimos ese feo accidente.

-¿Tú fuiste?

-Sí, ah, perdón no me he presentado, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, el seguro cubrió todos los gastos de tu hospitalización y quería ser la que te entregara las llaves de tu coche nuevo, ya que el otro fue pérdida total, gracias a Dios, estas bien.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- que fatal hubiera sido todo, si tu, oh Dios, - se lamentó cubriéndose los ojos- no quiero ni pensarlo, también te traje esto- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Serena le entrego una caja de regalo, Diamante como sintiéndose en un sueño comenzó a abrirla en automático, se pellizcaría la mejilla, pero estaba en su oficina, y no había nada más real para el que eso. No aparto la mirada de la tímida Serena, hasta que termino de abrir el regalo: un cascanueces, era eso.

-Me gustan las nueces- dijo Serena dando dos pasos atrás- espero que a ti también.

-Me encantan- contesto Diamante.

-Bueno yo, este, de dejo trabajar, para que vayas con tu familia, deben estar esperándote para la cena de año nuevo, yo, bueno, no tengo a nadie esperándome, pero siempre me la paso bien con mi gatita Luna, es buena compañía. Y si puedo hacer algo por ti, algo más, lo hare gustosa, cualquier cosa, enserio, por mi culpa pasaste navidad en el hospital.

Diamante con esas palabras apenas logro procesar todo, y su corazón marchito, florecio.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Si.

-Acompáñame en año nuevo, en todos los años nuevos, quédate conmigo para siempre.

-Pero, pero, apenas nos conocemos.

-Yo siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

Serena se perdió en su profunda mirada, mientras Diamante la tomaba de la cintura, era una locura, una bendita locura.

-Pero no se cocinar, ¿está bien?

Diamante se bebió sus labios por respuesta, ella no tenía a nadie, corrección ahora lo tenía a él, serian una familia.

Por supuesto cuando Healer conoció a su novia, no pudo estar mas feliz por su hermano.

El año nuevo, ahora si había traído algo nuevo, a la vida de Diamante, y a la de Serena.

Está de sobra mencionar, que fueron muy felices, y por supuesto, que la adicción de Diamante ya no fue el trabajo, sino las caricias compartidas en la intimidad con Serena, su princesa.

 **Fin.**


End file.
